Kevin
|-|Base= |-|Possessed by The Infestor= Summary Kevin is a stick figure and one of the many antagonists in the game franchise, as well as being the featured character. He is a human sized stick figure and appears in all levels. He will try to kill The Player in many cruel ways if you are caught. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A | High 8-C, possibly 8-A Name: Kevin Origin: Kevin's Hard Maze ''' '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown, the story most likely guessed he was in his teens likely. Classification: Possessed Stick figure Base= Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (From Type 1, 2 & 3.), Immortality (Type 1,2 & 7), Umbrakinetic Immunity, Non-Corporeal the possessed lost spirit that remain in their body, Stealth Mastery, Resistance to the Plot, Statistics Amplification, disable body movement, Possession, Regeneration (High-Mid), Enhanced Senses, BFR, Transmutation can turn any object into darkness if it makes straight contact with him, Immune to Soul control due to having no real soul, Telekinesis (Type 1), Pain Manipulation, Intimidation, Attack Reflection (Although it wasn't shown that much in the game though, but was shown in the story), can increase the risk of damage, Intangibility (Was the only character to go through walls in the game for example), Soul control Attack Potency: Wall level '''(Is the only character to go through walls, and enough strength to crushed an entire human adult body with enough force.), likely '''Small Building level Speed: Superhuman (Can go 27.505 m/s, moves so fast that it can catch up on with The Player in movement) possibly Subsonic+ (285.87 m/s) Lifting Strength: Superhuman,' '''likely '''Class 10 '(Might be comparable to the others) Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (He was able to survive the destruction of Kevin's Maze Building during the end of the story), likely Small Building level Stamina: Extremely High (survived 1 month after the destruction, might be comparable to the others) Range: Extended melee, much higher |-|Possessed by The Infestor=Same abilities as before but different Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (From Type 1, 2 & 3.), Immortality (Type 1,2,7 & 8), Corruption, Darkness/Umbrakinetic Immunity, possibility of Instant Death & Precognition, Berserk Mode (After the 5th maze level in the game, The Player is killed by The Infestor by coming part of the body with Kevin and finishing the player off brutally), Regeneration (High), Homing Attack, Fear Inducement/Intimidation, Immune to Soul control due to being possessed, Insanity, limited Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction (May able to interact with other Non-Corporeal characters), can increase the risk of damage, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Induce massive pain Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Enough berserk force to most likely destroy the whole building down), possibly Multi-City Block Level Speed: Superhuman, at least Supersonic (Mach 2.45-2.5) with Hypersonic speed reaction Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Level, possibly Multi-City Block Class Durability: Large Building Level, possibly Multi-City Block Level Stamina: Virtually High (as long its corrupted/possessed) Range: Unknown, likely Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Quite higher than average (He knows the entire incident origin of his past) Weaknesses: Unknown Other Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Possessed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fear Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Berserkers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Horror Category:Kevins Hard Maze (verse) Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists